The Sunset God
by MissSnarkling
Summary: And with a snap of his fingers, suddenly, the two were back in The Lot as if nothing had even happened. Except it was dark, and kinda cold. And Dallas was so confused. "What just happened?"


**Author's Note: Hey guys! Did you miss me? Okay, well, I've been working my ASS off on Happy and a shit load of other good fics for you awesome people, including a really super RP I'm doing with my friend Palanquin. It's called '**_In Spite of The Fact_**' and it needs more love, people! Check it OUT!**

**This... We can explain, ha ha. But we won't. Palanquin and I wrote it together and... yeah. Reviews please! :) And do not, for the love of God, DO NOT TAKE THIS SERIOUSLY.**

Once upon a time, in the magical land of Tulsa, there happened to be two very attractive Greasers. And their names were Dallas Winston and Ponyboy Curtis.

Dallas Winston was a tough hood who wouldn't take shit from anyone. He fought in rumbles, lived in the rough side of New York, and was one badass mother fucker. He was also a flaming homosexual.

Ponyboy Curtis was a hopeless romantic. He read poetry, watched sunsets, and monologued for hours on end about it to friends and family members who just didn't give a fuck. He, too, was one who practiced the homosexual arts.

One evening Ponyboy Curtis dragged Dallas Winston out to The Lot, against his will. The Lot was a magical land, abundant with dead grass, and... Not much else, really.

Dallas kicked and whined before finally relenting to the dragging, deciding that maybe if he let himself be tortured like this, he could get lucky tonight. Moisturizer and tissues just didn't cut it anymore.

When they arrived at The Lot, The Sunset was just beginning, and what a magical one this would be. This would be unlike any other the younger male had experienced before.

There are Gods controlling Tulsa, fighting for power. A God of Greasers, a God of Socs, (but seriously, who gives a fuck about them?), a God of Chocolate cake, beer, newspaper, condoms, and apparently sunsets.

This God of Sunsets, he'd been doing this job for a long time now. No one really appreciated him. He was just kinda there. But Ponyboy watched. Ponyboy was there.

Ponyboy was unlike any other greaser. Unlike any other Tulsa resident. He took the time to appreciate the Sunset God's work, unlike others. He was sensitive. Perfect.

And was also just a sexy piece of ass.

On occasion, he would drag others along to watch. But, most times, the God of Sunsets just had Ponyboy there; who he would work to impress with dazzling swirls of color and light. And the young Curtis would watch the Sunset God's displays in awe.

Little did he know, the God of Sunsets had an ulterior motive...

The two sat there, staring up at the sky, watching the colors blend beautifully. Of course, MissSnarkling would like to say she's never seen a Sunset, so she doesn't know shit about how to describe one. But it was beautiful and at least Ponyboy acknowledged this. Probably while smacking Dallas's hands away from his belt.

"Really? You really think so?" The Sunset God asked in a highly feminine voice, booming loudly from behind the fourth wall.

"Sunset first!" Ponyboy protested, as he shoo'ed an impatient Dally's hand away from his waist.

_Men these days, _he thought, leaning back to watch the sunset's final moments. The colors were almost gone, being tugged slowly down below the horizon. (Unlike MissSnarkling, Palanquin actually _has_ seen a sunset and knows how to vaguely describe one. What a treat!)

The Sunset God was beginning to view this, "Dallas Winston" character as a threat. Well, no, not a threat. Just a serious obstacle in his master plan.

Dallas muttered something about Pony's suffering being legendary before lighting up a cigarette for lack of anything better to do. As the colors slowly retreated behind the horizon, the Sunset God adjusted his red and orange tie and fixed his swirly purple hair.

"Oh, my lovely Ponyboy, I'm coming for you, my dear!" he said sweetly.

Pony watched as the spectacular sunset finally left his view, and it occured to him that he was soon to be victimized by Dally's horn-dog self. Eh, he wasn't complaining.

But when he looked over at the older male, he was just puffing on a cancer stick, looking like his mind was completely blanked of any intelligent thought what-so-ever.

Ponyboy rolled his eyes. Figures.

Sunset God eyed the two of them carefully, seeing this was the perfect moment to arrive. "BLARG." he announced as he suddenly appeared in The Lot, standing before the two teenagers.

He eyed his object of affection... er, affectionately. "Ponyboy! You look even more fuckable in person. Come along, wifey." He said, as if it were the simplest thing in the world, as he held out his pink hued hand for the young boy to grab.

It was at this moment that Dallas was broken out of his nicotine induced trance to look at the thing that had shown up. "The fuck is that?" he asked Ponyboy. "The fuck, what drugs are you chicks smoking up there?" he asked, then directing his question at the authors. "Palanquin, I'm looking at you!"

Ponyboy's eyes widened at the man (?) who had just poofed into view, and he made a "what-the-fuck-HAVE-MERCY" face, before whipping his gaze to Dallas.

"How the fuck am I supposed to know?!", he responded, quickly, before finally registering what the mysterious creature had said to him. Fuckable? Wifey? _What is this shit? _

"What the... Just... W_hat_?"

The Sunset God rolled his eyes before responding in a giggly school girl fashion. "Silly. I am The Sunset God. And I am here to claim you as my waifu. I've noticed you watching me, you find me me beautiful. As do I find you equally attractive. So it seems only fitting that I should take you to my home and fuck you senseless, correct?" Sunset God asked curiously, raising a multicolored eyebrow.

"Uhm... No thanks." Pony responded. This guy was off his rocker. Sunset God? The fuck?

Pony would rather not be fucked senseless by a colorfully dressed man. A colorfully dressed _stranger, _at that. He took a quick glance at Dally, but all he seemed to be doing was pouting. Probably just pissed off that the authors didn't get him laid.

"No thanks?" The Sunset God inquired. "You can't deny me. I'm... a God! I'm the God of Sunsets for crying out loud! You can't do that! Can he do that?" Not waiting for an answer, the Sunset God picked up Pony and threw him over his shoulder, and proceeded to take him to his house in the sky.

"Seriously. The fuck, you guys. What the actual fuck?" Dallas asked, annoyed.

"Oh, um, not to interrupt, but you kinda were supposed to save Pony." MissSnarkling whispered. "See, Pony was supposed to be all, save me Dally! But he didn't And now they're gone, so... MAGIC AUTHOR POWERS!"

And suddenly Dallas was in the Sunset Kingdom located just above The Lot. "Now go save your man." she commanded happily. "And don't worry, it's Palanquin's turn again."

As an unwilling Ponyboy kicked and whined, the great Sunset God transported them to a pinkish-orange castle in the sky. It was actually very beautiful; Pony would've noticed this if he weren't freaking the fuck out.

"Hey, lemme go!" The boy protested, still struggling. Though, after awhile, he began to realize that struggling wasn't getting him anywhere. So he gave in. For the moment, at least.

"Where are you taking me?", he demanded. Remembering what the Sunset God had said earlier about fucking him senseless... Pony had a vague idea.

"Isn't it obvious, Ponyboy?" Sunset God asked. "I'm taking you home with me."

Well, that didn't exactly tell Ponyboy anything, but the Sunset God had a few screws lose. That should be obvious by now, shouldn't it?

Dallas sighed, looking around confusedly. He felt like he was in some kind of painting. He could see The Lot directly underneath him, which if that wasn't scary enough, he was lost in a land that no matter where he looked, it made him want to puke. "Why do I hafta save him? Grown ass kid..." he muttered under his breath.

"Dally!" Palanquin scolded, from her little cloud up in the Sunset Kingdom, that had... Poofed into the frame, somehow. "Get going already! Do you want to fuck him or not?"

Ponyboy sighed. He _really_ did not feel like being kidnapped and raped today. After a short, and terribly uncomfortable walk, they arrived at the Sunset God's palace. It was then that it occured to Pony what was really happening. Well, to be fair, this all could be a hideous dream...

He wouldn't be surprised. These author chicks were insane, they might as well just finish with "AND THEN HE WOKE UP".

"Put me down!", he said, louder this time. He was squirming again, getting fidgety with this whole situation.

"Christ kid, you seem to get whinier by the second." the Sunset God paused before tossing Pony onto his puffy cloud bed. "I like it. Now don't worry, rape isn't all that bad, I promise! And actually, the original plot of this story was supposed to be weirder than this, so you should be thanking me!"

It was at this moment, thanks to Palanquin's earlier suggestion that Dallas knocked on the Sunset God's front door.

"How pointless was that?" he asked no one in particular as he kicked the door in like the badass mother fucker he is. (Well, the door is made of pigment, so I guess it shouldn't be that hard to bust down, but...) "Ponyboy! I'm here to save you! And get lucky! Maybe...?"

Well, the bed is definitely comfortable, Ponyboy thought.

And Mr. Sunset God was correct. The original plot was...

It was...

_Special._

But Ponyboy still wasn't down for being ass-raped by a stranger.

(...Is it sad that he had to add the "stranger" part?)

Ponyboy lept up as he heard Dallas's voice boom through the room.

"Dally!" He exclaimed, "Thank-..."

Pony's voice trailed off as he glanced at the Sunset God, who was now standing between him and Dallas.

"Er, goodness!"

"Ugh, Mr. Blond Man, I will not tolerate you interrupting my sexy time with Ponyboy. However, if you'd care to watch...?" The Sunset God suggested, eyeing Pony carefully with a sick grin.

Dallas was about to object, when he suddenly _really _ thought about about it.

"Huh." He took a moment to process his options. "Can I smoke up here?"

The Sunset God nodded. "You most certainly can."

And Dallas went back to pondering his options as he lit up a cancer stick in deep thought, while Ponyboy could only lay on the cloud and watch in horror.

Pony could hardly believe what he was hearing, and his expression showed it very clearly.

"Really? Do you _really_ have to think about this?!", he demanded, his voice almost breaking into a shout. But seriously, _what the fuck_, Dally?

_So much for being fucking gallant..._

Dallas looked over at Ponyboy in alarm. "Oh. Oh, right. Yeah, sorry man, you can't rape him. He's mine, so..." Dallas made a 'give him here' motion with his hand and tapped his foot impatiently.

"Seriously." Sunset God snickered. "You seriously think I'd just give him up like that."

"Yep." Dally responded, nodding.

Ponyboy rolled his eyes at the civil, back-and-forth chat they were having. Could he just walk out? Could he just go home by himself, was that something that was possible? Because he'd just choose that option if it were available to him.

"Any day now," The younger greaser muttered, under his breath.

He stood up, brushing small traces of cloud fluff off of his pants, before tapping the Sunset God gently on the shoulder.

"Hey, yeah, um... Can I leave now?"

The Sunset God rolled his eyes. "Pfft. Yeah, sure, whatever. This story is only getting a Teen rating, which with all the swearing and mentions of rape we've already exceeded it, so you'd better go anyways. Get the fuck outta my house."

And with a snap of his fingers, suddenly, the two were back in The Lot as if nothing had even happened. Except it was dark, and kinda cold. and Dallas was so fucking confused. "What just happened?"

"I have no idea," Pony muttered, looking around at the perfectly normal Lot. "That was... _Really_ fucking weird."

The young greaser was about to swoon over Dallas for saving him, although, after thinking about it, Pony decided against it. Dally hadn't really done anything other than show up. And the only reason he probably even showed up was because he thought that doing so was gonna get him laid.

Which, he was not.

But...

Maybe Dally deserved at least some kind of thank you for sitting through an entire sunset with him. And he had to admit, watching the blond burst through that cloud door was pretty fucking hot.

Oh, yeah, and not to mention he had heard Palanquin and MissSnarkling gossiping about it earlier.

"Hm... What now?" Pony prompted, coyly.

Dallas shrugged standing up and offering his boyfriend a hand to help him up. "We should probably get home... warn the others... you know how they feel about Darry..." at that thought, he shuddered. He couldn't comprehend how the twenty year old was so disrespected by those weirdo's. "There really isn't anywhere else to go with this."

Pony's facial expression immediately morphed into some sort of "you're a fucking idiot" face, and he rolled his eyes.

Whatever.

"Yeah, sure. Home," he confirmed, dryly, taking the blond's hand and pulling himself up to his feet.


End file.
